quidditch_gamefandomcom-20200214-history
Golden Snitch
About A Golden Snitch is a small, gold ball that has wings, giving it the ability to fly. It must be caught by a Seeker on a Quidditch team. When the seeker catches it, the game ends and the winning team obtains 150 points.Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone (book) History The Golden Snitch originally wasn't a ball, but a little bird called a Golden Snidget.Quidditch Through the Ages It was first used in 1269, when the Chief of the Wizards' Council, Barberus Bragge, unleashed a Golden Snidget during a Quidditch match, and offered a reward of 150 Galleons to the player who caught the it. It later became customary to set frightened Snidgets loose during games. In memory of Bragge, 150 points were given to the team that caught the Snidget. This Snidget-catching sport harmed the bird's population, but the community was not willing to stop this activity and stopped using Snidgets only when they were considered "endangered." A replacement for the small bird was needed, and created by a talented metal worker, Bowman Right. The Snitch, now in the form of a ball, was small and fast, making it difficult for the Seeker to catch it. Functions Speed The Snitch is most known for its size and speed. Since Snidgets were fast and difficult to catch, Bowman Wright decided to carry that onto the new metal Snitch. Its speed is one of the main things that make it difficult for a Seeker to catch. Flesh memory Snitches are able to remember the first Seeker who caught it using flesh memory. Because of this, even the manufacturers wear gloves.Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows (book) Brand new Snitches are used at the beginning of another Quidditch game because of this. Harry Potter was given the first Snitch he caught in 1997 by Rufus Scrimgeour, and discovered a secret message engraved in it when he touched it with his mouth, which he happened to catch it with. Behind the scenes *There were over three different concept arts of the Snitch before they finally decided on one. *The Snitch prop was made of copper with a thin shell of gold, and the wings were animated. Media Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone (book)'' *''Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (book)'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (book)'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (book)'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (book)'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (book)'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows (book)'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1 (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2 (film)'' References Category:Balls Category:Objects Category:Round objects Category:Flying objects Category:Game of Quidditch